The Adoption
by MysticalAngel2
Summary: This f/f is about harry being adopted and meeting new people.(girls)
1. Default Chapter

Note to reader:This is my first f/f.Pleaze review!!! I hope you like it. =)  
  
The Adoption-Chapter 1  
  
Harry was finally at Hogwarts he was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room.He was glad to be there he had finally gotten away from the Dursley's house which was no place he ever wanted to go back to.Harry had decided to go into the Library and see if Hermione was the hee thought she might want to play a game of Wizard's Chess.He was at the door of the Library and she wasn't there so he decided to go into the Great Hall to look for Ron.He was stuffing his face with ham and pudding.  
  
"Hi,Ron you look like your having fun,"said Harry laughing a bit as he looked at the pudding dripping from Ron's chin.  
  
"This is great food,"Ron paused for a slight second while chewing his ham"That reminds me hagrid wants to see you he has something to tell you,"said Ron.  
  
"Okay! I will go there right now I have thirty minutes before my first Quidditch Practice of the season,"said harry walking out of the Great Hall and towards Hagrid's house.  
  
He approached Hagrid's door wondering what Hagrid wanted. He tapped on the door and waited.Finally Hagrid answered.  
  
"Harry!Come in sit down i have something very important to tell you,"said hagrid with a giant grin on his face.  
  
"Yes?"said harry.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like spending your summers with me instead of the Dursleys,"said hagrid.  
  
"Sure!But How?"said harry looking a little bit excited.  
  
"I have adoption papers right here you will be spending yer Holidays with me instead of the Dursleys,"said Hagrid hoping Harry would agree.  
  
"That's great you mean I get to live in your house instead of the Dursleys,"said Harry.  
  
"Yep! I will fly over there tomorrow and get your stuff for you ,"said Hagrid smiling brightly at harry.  
  
"Great! I have to get going now I have Quidditch pratice in ten minutes,"said harry.  
  
"Okay! I'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner,"he said as Harry made his way across the grass to the Quidditch field.  
  
Harry's practice went well although it was complicated getting into action after the Summer Break. After practice harry put on his regular clothes and made his way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hi! What have you guys been doing all day?"said Harry.  
  
"I have been in the Library catching up on my reading,"said hermione in an intelligent voice.  
  
"I have been in the Common Room working on getting my report done for Defense Against the dark Arts I hate the new teacher,"said Ron.  
  
"Yeha me too I have not even started on the report for that class I have to make new defense plays for the Quidditch match on Saturday,"said Harry thinking about what to do his report on.  
  
"Seems as thought you might need to work a bit harder on the report than the Quidditch plays for the record I have already finished my report,"Hermione said looking as though she was sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"I don't care if you have done the report and I can't just quit working on the plays and do the report besides the report isn't due til' next week,"said harry with a nasty look on his face.  
  
"Hermione why are you even asking him to quit doing the plays and work on his report he needs to do the plays before the Qudditch match it's in two days,"said Ron.  
  
"Okay!Okay! Enough about the Quidditch match and the report I have something to tell you both,"Harry looking at Ron and hermione.  
  
"What?"they both said at the same time.  
  
"Hagrid is adopting me I don't have to spend the Holidays at the Dursley's house anymore,"said Harry.  
  
"That's great,"said Hermione.  
  
"This means no more hand-me down clothes and no more second-hand birthday presents and no more stuffy old cupboards,"said Harry with a bright smile on his face.  
  
After harry finished dinner in the Great hall he went up to his bedroom in the gryffindor house and worked on his Defense Against the Dark Arts report not knowing that there was another surprise awaiting him in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Note:Just thought I'd leave you in suspense...hehe! =) r/r! 


	2. The Girl For Me

Note:Sorry if the last f/f was kinda short.This one will be longer.r/r please!  
  
The Girl For Me-Chapter2  
  
Harry wa in his room about to rush down the stairs into the Common Room.As he ran down the stairs he saw Professor McGonagal and a beautiful girl that he had never seen before.  
  
"Harry Potter I would like you to meet Roslyn Cambell she will be a new Gryffindor fifth year,"said the professor.  
  
"Hi!,"said harry looking at her she had the most gorgeous blonde hair and sky blue eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Hey!,"said Roslyn.  
  
"Do youike to play Quidditch?"asked Harry wondering if she would like to play on the team.  
  
"Yes! I love it i was hoping there was a spot on the team that I could take on,"said Roslyn looking at Harry who was the cutest guy she had ever seen his brown hair and his wire rimmed glasses.  
  
"Yes,there is a spot on the team for you there is a place for a beater that has to be filled because our seventh year beater graduated last year I'll pt in a good word for,"said Harry.  
  
"Great! I was wondering if you would show me around here,"Roslyn said.  
  
"Sure it would be my pleasure,"said Harry shooting her a bright gleaming smile.  
  
"Okay!"said Roslyn.  
  
"I can get my friend Hermione to sho you around the girls dorm room,"said Harry thinking about where Hermione wa then finally he spotted her and waved and walked over.  
  
"Okay!" said Roslyn again.  
  
"Hi,Hermone would yo show her aroud the girls dorm room after I show her around the castle,"said Harry.  
  
"Sure,"said hermione smiling.  
  
"Let's get going I'll show you the Great Hall first,"said harry.  
  
"Lead the way,"she said.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall they found two seats an sat down.  
  
"This is where we eat at during the day,"said harry.  
  
"Cool! It's big,"said Roslyn.  
  
"Is it okay if we just stay here for a minute?"asked Harry looking more and more at how beautiful he was.  
  
"Sure! I want you to know your the cutest guy I have ever seen,"she said looking across the table at him.  
  
"Well your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen,"he said leaning over and kissing her.  
  
They kissed each other one after they left the Great Hall it was 12:00 P.M. they went up to Harry's room no one was there Ron had went down to the Great Hall and Seamus was no where in sight.  
  
"What do you want to do?"said harry looking at her agiain she was glowing.  
  
"I don't know exactly,"said Roslyn.  
  
"Maybe we should go down into the Great Hall and eat and get to know each other more than we do you know likes adn dislikes that sort of thing,"said harry.  
  
"No! I want to stay up here and do something away from the rest of the people,"said Roslyn leaning in to kiss Harry.  
  
They kissed and kissed then finally they got caught it was Ron he walked in on them kissing and holding each other.  
  
"Harry!"said Ron knowing he had scared them both.  
  
"What oh no you didn't see us did you?"said harry looking at Roslyn who was staighttening her hair from where they had been on top of each other.  
  
"Of course I did what are you two doing?"asked Ron looking very suspecious.  
  
"Umm..Just falling in love I guess," he said knowing Ron wouldn't buy that at all.  
  
"Yeah sure you were making out on MY bed,"Ron said.  
  
"Oops,"said harry smiling a bit.  
  
"If you were going to make out you should have sense enough to o it on your bed,"said Ron pushing harry off of his bed.  
  
"Okay,Okay we'll get out of her and let you cool down,"said harry looking at ron who was as mad as ever.  
  
They ran down the stairs to the Common Room.They started kissing again downstairs and Ron walked in on them again.  
  
"Harry Potter!"Ron screamed getting even more mad.  
  
"What?"Harry said looking at Ron.  
  
"Everywhere I go I can't go there without two people being there kissing,"said Ron looking really REALLY mad.Harry and Roslyn both had there shirts off and Roslyn's hair was all messy.  
  
"Damn Ron! It's not like I haven't seen you kissing a girl before,"said harry.  
  
"You haven't I know Hermione and I are dating but we do our kissing in a private place,"said Ron still sonding mad.  
  
"It's more fun like this we get to sneak around and hide from people,"said Roslyn speaking for the first time.  
  
"She's right it's just more fun that hiding and not getting caught,"said harry.  
  
"Well I don't think so," said Ron.  
  
"Whatever you and Hermione do what you want and we'll do what we want,"said harry giving Ron a nasty look.  
  
"Ron leave us alone if all you want to do is tell us where we can be when we are kissing,"said Roslyn looking at him and shooting him the same look harry had given him.  
  
"Okay,Okay!"shouted Ron running back upstairs.  
  
As he left the room they went back t doing what they were doing.Kissing and holding eah other close suddenly they began to talk more.  
  
"Harry,What are you doing for Christmas?"she asked.  
  
"I was suppoed to spend it with hermione and Ron but I don't think I will this year,"said harry pausing for a second,"How about we spend it together?"he asked knowing she would say yes.  
  
"Okay!"she said smiling at him and then kissing him.  
  
"I need to go to bed now I have a Quidditch match tomorrow,'he said.  
  
"Okay,I have to go to the girls dorm tonight,"she said.  
  
"Okay,I love you,"he said kissing her good night.  
  
"I love you more,'she said laughing.  
  
"No,I love you more,"he said kissing her again then say good night as she walked up the stairs to the girls dorm room.  
  
The next morning he woke up and put on his Quidditch Robes.Roslyn was waiting on him to go to breafast with him.  
  
"Hi!" he said giving her a good morning kiss.  
  
"Hey there!"she said in a sassy voice.  
  
"I missed you last night,"he said looking into her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"I missed you too,"she said kissing him again.  
  
They went down to breakfast where they saw hagrid who had more new for harry.  
  
"Harry,It's official I am your legal gardian all yur stuff is in my house,"Hagrid said looking a Roslyn and harry who''s hand were clenched together.  
  
"Great!"he said standing up to hug Hagrid then he said,"Thaks alot!"Harry said sitting down.  
  
"I'll leave you alone,"he said shooting harry a look that said is she you girlfriend.  
  
"Yes she is,"he said as hagrid walked away.  
  
Then he turned around and smiled at harry.  
  
"He is now who i am staying with over the Holiday you know like the summer beak and stuff like that,"Harry said smiling at Roslyn.  
  
"He's a nice person,"she said walking out of the Great Hall with harry holding her hand.  
  
"Let's go back upstairs before the Quidditch Match,'she said to him.  
  
"Okay!We have thirty minutes to do whatever we want,"he said as they reached the couch in the Common Room.  
  
They began to kiss more and more holding each other close.  
  
"I love you Roslyn!"he said smiling at her.  
  
"I love you too,"she said looking at his eyes and thinking about how much she loved him.  
  
"We better head over to the match I have to be the ten minutes before it starts,"he said kissing her again.  
  
"Okay,"she said as they walked up to the field.  
  
"I have to leave you here now sorry,'he said rushing over to Wood.  
  
"Love you!,"she said.  
  
The Quidditch Match was over Gryffindor v. Sytherin. Gryffindor won. One- hundred and sixty five to eighty-five.Harry and Roslyn were in the Common Room kissing again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Note:Sorry for leaving you hanging there at the end but you'll find out what happens later.=) r/r! 


	3. Weird Dreams

Weird Dreams-Chapter3  
  
Harry and Roslyn had been on the couch in the Common Room for at least an hour and they hadn't gotten caught by Ron yet Harry had guessed he was porbably in the corner of a classroom kissing Hermione.The all in a split second Ron walked in on them again he had Hermione with him.  
  
"Harry!Can't you guys do this in private?"Ron said looking really REALLY mad at Harry.  
  
"No! We can't for your information we choose the places we want to kiss in,"Harry said looking at Roslyn who was looking at him then they kissed right in front of Hermione and Ron.  
  
"We like kissing here it's more comfortable than a dark corner in Professor McGonagal's classroom,"Roslyn said looking at Hermione who's hair was standing on end.  
  
"For your information where we kiss is none of your business,"Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"See I proved my point you don't want us telling you where to kiss so,you don't tell us where to kiss,"Harry said giving Ron a look the said GET OVER IT.  
  
"Okay!Whatever you say Harry I just think you shouldn't kiss in a public place,"said Ron.  
  
"Leave us alone and get over yourself,"said Harry thinking there finally I said it to him.  
  
"What the hell I have nothing to get over,"Ron said leaving the room with Hermione rushing up the stairs.  
  
Later that night Harry was thinking about love and why he loved Roslyn.  
  
"You know why I love you,right?"he said to Roslyn while they were sitting and kissing on the burgundy couch in the Common Room.  
  
"Yes,because you love me for me I mean like you like that I'm nice,funny,and pretty but you just love me,"she said knowing she was right.  
  
"That's right,"he said kissing.  
  
"Why do you ask me that?"she said hugging him and then putting her head in his lap.  
  
"Beacause I wondered if you knew the right reason I love you,"he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Of course I do,"she said leaning up to kiss him.  
  
"Good!"he said smiling and looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you!"she said looking closely at him.  
  
"I love you too!"he said kissing her and then getting on top of her.  
  
"That tickles,"she said giggling as Harry tickled her under the chin.  
  
"You like that huh?"he said kissing.  
  
"I love you!"she for the second time.  
  
"Ah,"he said tickling her again.  
  
"We'd better go into the Great Hall for supper so we don't get hunted down by Professor McGonagal,"she said not half getting her sentence out because she was laughing because of Harry tickling her.  
  
"Okay,"he said giving her the puppy dog face expressing that he didn't want to leave the room they were in.  
  
"Don't give me that look,"she said making him get off the couch.  
  
They went down to the Great Hall and sat with Seamus and Parvati.  
  
"So,I here you to are a 'couple',"Seamus said sarcastically looking over at Harry.  
  
"Yes,we are,"Harry said.  
  
"Do you want to leave?"Roslyn asked and Harry shook his head yes.  
  
As they left the room and went up the stairs and sat on the same burgandy couch.  
  
"So...I think people are thinking that we don't know each other well enough to be dating each,"Harry said thinking about how much he new about her.  
  
"I have been here for a month we have been dating for two weeks,"she said continuing her thought,"I know that your best friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly,I know your favorite people here are Professor Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid aka Hagrid,I know your favorite sport is Quidditch,I know that you used to like Lavender,I know that you hate Draco Malfoy,I know that you hate the Dursley's your ex-family,and I know your parents got killed by Lord Voldemort,and I know that is how you got that lightining shaped scar,"Roslyn said knowing that she had just explained his entire likes and dislikes.  
  
"Well...I know that you hate Ron Weasley and that you don't know Draco Malfoy and you know I don't never want to know him,I know your favoriter teacher is Professor Dumbledore,I know your parent used to be Maria and Daniel Cambell before they died,I know your adopted parents are Helen and Adam Davidson,I know you have 3 brothers,I know you like to play Quidditch especially the position of the beater of now which you are playing on the Gryiffindor Team,I know that you think Hagrid is a nice person,and I know you liked me when you first saw me of course I know this because you told me that,"Harry said knowing that they had just proved the whole school wrong they did know each other.  
  
"Okay!This is great now we have proved alot of people wrong,"she said.  
  
(This explains why I was going so fast in the last chapter I kinda skipped over the part about how long they were at Hogwarts before they were dating..sry!)  
  
"Okay I think we should both go up to bed,"he said.  
  
"Good Night...I love you,"she said kissing him good night.  
  
"I love you too!"he said smiling and kissing her one the cheek then he rushed up the stairs and fell asleep on hs bed without even putting on his pajamas.He had a dream while sleeping here it is:  
  
He was in the Common Room in the Gryffindor House.Nobody was there not even Roslyn. He was alone.He was thinking about why he had left Roslyn.He was in a parallel universe.He had left her because she had cheated on him.Next thing you knew she walked into the room.  
  
"Harry,I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I love you I just got caught up with Draco ne grabbed me and made me kiss him but for some reason I liked it,"Roslyn said breaking down in tears at the sound of Draco's name.  
  
"That's just it you liked it when he kissed you you shouldn't have just sat there and let him kiss you you should've pshed him away if you were true to me if you really loved me,"he said running out of the room leaving her with no way to explain herself.  
  
He had just caught her kissing draco again the next day.  
  
Then harry awoke from the dream.  
  
"I need to get down to the Great Hall and eat breakfast,"he whispered while getting dressed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
NoTe:SrY aBouT thE LaSt f/f I didn't MeAn To Go So FasT....r/r! pLeAzE!!!=) 


End file.
